Moto Latomu
Moto Latomu was a Unicorn Clan bushi, member of the White Guard, who liked the scimitar as principal weapon. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Shogun Latomu was a Akodo Kaneka's supporter. Moto Latomu (Winds of Change flavor) Rain of Blood Latomu loathed the dark art above all things. In 1165 the Rain of Blood corrupted his wife and she murdered their only son. The destruction of Iuchiban became his only target. Journals of Kuni Nakanu Moto Najmudin, a high ranked Emerald Magistrate, assigned Latomu to take a copy of the recently discovered Journals of Kuni Nakanu from Mizu Mura to an old Iuchi scholar in the south. The research of the journals was the foundation of all maho, and also the foundation of the Empire understanding of the Shadowlands Taint. Latomu in secrecy made a copy of these dangerous scrolls, in hopes of finding a way to use it against Iuchiban. Delivered to the Shadowlands Latomu was reached by the monk Yozo, who knew from his childhood, the old monk that tended the temple near his village. Surprisingly Yozo knew of the secret copy made by Latomu, and proposed him to meet someone that could research it. In the meetin place appeared Daigotsu Meguro, a Lost loyalist to Daigotsu. Yozo managed they trusted each other, Latomu gave the copy for being researched by Daigotsu, and Meguro would return with the information gained from the journals. Both parties shared information that could lead to Iuchiban's destruction. Blood Hunt In 1166 Iuchi Katamari met Moto Chagatai, and told the Bloodspeakers had risen against the Empire and they would be forced to conduct a savage Blood Hunt to root out the sinister cult. The khan sent Latomu with Moto Akikazu to seek the Maho-tsukai were Isawa Sezaru guessed the cultists would strike, in the Way of Night, where the hidden ruin the Horiuchi family guarded there. In a valley near the Seikitsu Pass the Unicorn found bloodspeakers preparing a powerful ritual. The Unicorn army attacked them. Blood Hunt (Region 28 - Madrid, Spain) Latomu came to his clan offering aid against the Bloodspeakers, which he explained was retrieved from the Nakanu's lost journals. The Unicorn did not see anything strange that Latomu could decipher the journals, when many others were not able. In truth he just used the information the Daigotsu's followers passed to him from the journals, as promised. Shadowed Souls, by Rich Wulf Meeting Yajinden In 1167 Latomu came with Katamari to the cursed Forest of Dreamers. Katamari told Latomu he knew that the Moto had already been conspiring with Daigotsu's agents, and shrouded his thoughts from Isawa Sezaru's inquisition. They met Meguro and Daigotsu Yajinden, who gave them the Otaku's Daisho, which had been lost in the Shadowlands since the first Day of Thunder. In exchange Katamari gave Yajinden a chrysanthemum formed of perfect crystal which had been taken from the Imperial Archives by the Doomseeker. Yajinden also promised that he would not plot any harm against the Unicorn Clan, with the provision he could not control the actions of those who use his creations. Shadowed Souls, by Rich Wulf Getting a Focus Latomu had been pondered to take his own life after the death of Iuchiban, thinking his life had no purpose and seeing himself as a traitor to his clan for his dark arangements. When Latomu took the daisho he felt a power surge trough his being, something ancient and pure. He sensed Otaku's joy at her escape from the darkness. He sensed a peculiar sense of hope, as if he no longer fought alone. Latomu recover his spirit and both Unicorn departed to Shiro Iuchi to give the blades to the Khan. Once Yajinden was alone what once had been a crystal sculpture was now an iron box, bound in thin chains, the Heart of Yajinden. External Links * Moto Latomu (Winds of Change) * Moto Latomu Exp (Web of Lies) Category:Unicorn Clan Members